


Black Satin

by Slyst



Series: Basketball's Secret [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Panties, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Takao decides to buy his lucky item for the day.





	Black Satin

Shintarou was not prepared for the day that Takao decided to follow Oha Asa and get his lucky item. Takao knew this by the way the boy had choked on his red bean soup at lunchtime when he said as much.

“I have my lucky item today Shin-chan.” He had stated so as a matter-of-factly. He watched satisfied at the pink colour that arose in the other boy’s cheeks.

“Why?” It was nearly a croak and Takao was over the moon at how shaken Shintarou sounded.

“I should _always_ do my best to assure my success right? I mean I’m in first place today so I thought I might as well.” He dissolved into a fit of giggles at how much redder Shintarou’s face got.

“Right.” Shintarou managed to choke out around his soup.

“Does Shin-chan_know_ what my lucky item for today is?” He knew perfectly well that Shintarou knew exactly what his lucky item was.

The taller miracle cleared his throat before looking away, “Yes.”

Takao shifted up onto his knees, shuffling closer to Shintarou. They were alone on the roof, so he wasn’t concerned about their proximity, as he leaned in, bringing his lips to the other boy’s ear, “What is it?” He whispered in what he hoped was his best seductive voice.

He delighted in the way Shintarou’s throat bobbed as he swallowed. Normally, the boy would have shoved him off and told him to shut up but this had him caught. Takao didn’t think it would have had _this_ much effect on him.

“Satin panties, black.” came the answer, his voice was a near whisper as he said it. Long fingers came around to boldly slip past the waistband of Takao’s pants, just the hem, to brush across the smooth satin he knew they’d find.

“Hey Shin-chan.” Takao was still whispering.

The other boy cleared his throat, “Yes Kazunari?”

“What are you doing after school?”

That brought them to their current situation. Takao was lying on his bed, divested of his pants and shirt, no less, with Shintarou, also in his boxers kneeling between his legs kissing his way up the shorter boy’s inner thigh. His cock was hard and trapped in the panties, straining against the soft fabric, but he really didn’t want to take them off. Everytime Shintarou looked at them Takao felt like he was going to burst into flames from the heat of that gaze. He didn’t know if Shintarou liked the panties or the fact that Takao finally took his lucky item seriously, well, that was arguable. He didn’t actually care that it was his lucky item and really only saw it as an opportunity the tease Shintarou which went_incredibly _well. So well he was already thinking about what other kinds of underwear he could buy.

He was in the middle of wondering if Shintarou would like thongs when deft fingers pulled down the front of the panties, releasing Takao’s aching cock but keeping the underwear, otherwise, on. It practically sprang out to fall heavily against his abdomen, hot and wet where it laid against him still partially covered by the panties. Shintarou continued his trail of kisses up Takao’s inner thigh, working his way up to where the panties were still covering his cock, warm breath fanning over him. 

“Shin chaaaaan. You’re torturing me.” Takao whined as he squirmed under the touch. It was almost unfair just how much the miracle got to him.

“You’re being dramatic Kazunari.” That remark was followed by a lick up the shaft of his cock from where it was covered by the panties to where the tip was leaky steadily against his stomach. The damp fabric now clinging to his already hot flesh.

“Shin-chan!” the point guard shouted as he arched into the mouth that continued to lick at him. He felt fingers tapping at his lips and reflexively drew them into his mouth to suck on them. He really loved Shintarou’s fingers. They did good things to him. He figured he could probably come just by sucking on them alone, but didn’t really want to try when he had the rest of the boy there right in front of him.

The rest of the boy who was now pulling the panties down further to take more of Takao’s cock into his mouth. The point guard had to catch himself from biting fingers at the sudden sensation and heat of Shintarou’s mouth engulfing his dick. The soft wet warmth of his tongue licked and worked along his shaft sending the shorter boy into a frenzy of moaning and gasping at the feeling. Takao was so overcome he hadn’t realised the fingers were gone until he felt the panties shift and one long digit was pressing against his rim and then slipping easily into him. His mouth worked wordlessly as he tried to comprehend and focus on what was happening to his body. His own hands clenching into the bedsheets as he arched hard, another finger already sliding in next to the first.

“Shin-chan shin-chan.” He was panting, desperately trying to pull in breaths as he was quickly overwhelmed. His vision shattering as he felt those fingers rubbing just right, a wordless shout tore itself from his throat.

“Fuck--Im-- Shin-chan!” He managed to force the words out as he came, his vision blanking out as he arched into the feeling of his climax. He couldn’t tell if Shintarou had pulled his mouth off of him or not he was so far gone. His body shuttering and jerking as he rolled through the waves of his orgasm.

He didn’t know how long it had been before he could see again, before he could comprehend his surroundings. He blinked blindly into the dim light of the room. Blurry eyes managed to focus on unmistakable green hair and green eyes, he smiled at the sight until he wasn’t. Shintarou was cleaning his glasses off with a very unhappy look on his face. _Uh oh_.__ Takao’s smile quickly turned into a look of concern and dread.

“Uhhh everything okay Shin-chan?” He asked, not really wanting the answer. He had a vague idea of what might have happened, but if he thought too much about it he would start laughing and that would be a _very _good way to never get a blowjob from Shintarou _ever _again. Atleast his first and, probably his last one was mind blowing. _R.I.P blowjobs from Shin-chan _he thought morosely.

“More warning would have been appreciated.” The miracle grouched as he set his now smudged glasses on the bedside table. He’d need more than a basic cloth for that.

“But it was sooooo gooooood I could barely talk!” Takao crooned trying to push down the embarrassment that threatened to rise up.

“Indeed.” The tiniest smile crested the taller boy’s lips in response. Takao almost didn’t see it.

Forcing his weak limbs into action the point guard grabbed Shintarou’s arm, bringing him close enough to kiss. When the taller boy didn’t push him away he deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue into the miracle’s mouth tasting the saltiness of himself there. _Whoops_. Trust Shintarou to get him going so hard he loses complete control of himself. He had an idea of how to make it up to the boy though.

“I’m sorry Shin-chan. I’ll clean your glasses I promise.” He was already shifting them, moving Shintarou so he was the one lying on the bed, Takao straddling the taller boy’s thighs.

“Of course you will.” Green eyes sparkled as they watched the point guard. That look mostly meant the shorter boy was forgiven for now.

Takao leaned forward to kiss Shintarou, grinding their hips together, letting his panty clad cock rub against the taller boy’s. Green eyes zeroed in on the movement, the kiss turning messy and clumsy as Shintarou’s attention was pulled elsewhere. Takao decided then that he was going to buy a pair of panties the colour of the miracle’s eyes.

Much to his surprise Shintarou was reaching out to pull down the panties again, pulling Takao’s cock out, wrapping his fingers around it firmly, his thumb moving to swipe over the head. The point guard was still oversensitive from earlier but he would never say no to Shintarou’s hands on him. He thrust into the hand needily as he fumbled to pull out the other boy’s erection from his boxers. Shifting to press them closer together Takao fisted their cocks together, his hand overlapping Shintarou’s as they worked together.

As much as the point guard loved having the miracle in him he loved the feeling of the other boy’s dick, hot with arousal pressing against his own so intimately. Their fingers almost intwined as they worked together bringing eachother closer to their climaxes. It was easier to come together like this, to keep themselves in-tuned to eachother. Takao used his other hand to run his fingers into green hair, tilting Shintarou’s face towards him to kiss him as he quickened the pace with his other hand.

He pressed himself eagerly into the other boy, feeling Shintarou's heart pounding against his own, almost as if they were in sync. Takao was kissing Shintarou desperately now, nipping and licking at his full lips as he worked them together. It was a slow burn, the heat unfurling low in his gut, growing hotter and burning brighter until he was practically heaving himself into their hands with the desperate need to come. Shintarou was never quite so wanton, dark green eyes shining as he watched Takao come undone with his orgasm. He was quick to follow, hips jerking erratically, his fingers digging bruising marks into the point guards hips. Marks that Takao would look at and smile about until they faded into nothing.

* * *

Watching Takao unravel with his orgasm was always endlessly arousing to Shintarou. Seeing the point guard so vulnerable and defenseless was precious to him. He trusted Shintarou with his mind and body in these times, he had never hesitated or doubted the miracle. Shintarou had never been given this kind of trust before. He had never wanted this kind of trust before Takao had thrust it upon him almost casually. He had been so shocked earlier by the ferocity of Takao’s climax he hadn’t even realised what had happened until the boy was blinking up at him, his steel blue eyes shining with adoration. He definitely wanted to see that again.

“Your stamina is lacking.” Shintarou was saying to the half dozing point guard as he used a towel to wipe them down.

“Shin-chan is just too beautiful.” That wasn’t really a response to the miracle’s comment but Takao was prone to talking nonsense when he was worn out, “heeeeeh. I love you.”

_Absolute nonsense._

“Love you too Kazunari.” Really the boy wrung it out of him with his need to talk incessantly Shintarou told himself. Not that he truly believed that.

Shintarou helped a thoroughly exhausted Takao into the bed and under the blankets, pulling him close. He always gave so much of himself when they did this, his feelings always bared for the other to read like a book. The miracle wasn’t sure he would ever get used to it.

“I should buy my lucky items more often.” Takao was mumbling into the taller boy’s chest, warm breath sinking into his heart.

“You should.” Shintarou couldn’t think of a time when he’d been happier to have ever followed Oha Asa, “Definitely.”


End file.
